Back To Black
by LoveMyRomance
Summary: This is kind of a songfic, well I got inspiration from the Back to Black song. This is Dramoine because I truly think they were meant to be. Takes place 7th yr/After Hogwarts. Includes Voldemort, Death Eaters, the whole SHABANG! It's my first fanfic, but I have tried my best! Other pairings include HP X DG, BZ X GW, RW X PP
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...I wish I did but I don't. None of the characters are mine (trust me if it was, Dramione would be a real thing).**

**Present Time**:

She walked into the dimly lit room, and sat down near the fireplace watching the flames flicker and crackle. Immediately every gaze swept over to her, some adoring, some envious. She was oblivious to them all. Her caramel colored curls gleamed and her lips were a shiny cherry red. She seemed to glow with beauty and elegance, and everyone noticed, but her. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown, so deep that you could almost drown in them. Fashionable sunglasses perched on her small nose currently shielded them from curious looks. No one denied that she was beautiful, gorgeous even. But she didn't flaunt her beauty, it was natural and the makeup on her face was small and subtle. Everyone knew she didn't need it.

She tapped her neat manicured nails on the armchair her hand rested on. No one dared to approach her, except for one dark haired man.

He was handsome as the girl was beautiful, and all the other males in the room cursed under their breath. They knew they had no chance to talk to the girl anymore.

"Hermione," He greeted her, his voice soft with a hint of pity.

_Hermoine_, raised her head higher, but did not respond.

"Forget him. He doesn't deserve you. He has always been a coward."

She snapped her eyes up, locking them with the man across from her. A dry chuckle came from her throat and she slipped off her sunglasses.

"Tell me Blaise Zabini, aren't you supposed to be his best friend? Aren't you supposed to be against me, bros before hos ring a bell to you?"

The man, _Blaise_, wrinkled his brow in confusion, "What?"

"Sorry, it's a Muggle saying." She clarified, sighing slightly. She got up to leave, but his hand grabbed her wrist, forcing her to sit back down.

"Although he may be my best friend, I don't always approve of the decisions he makes. I'm not Crabbe or Goyle to blindly follow everything he does, or listen to everything he says." Blaise smiled bitterly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing in the Gryffindor common room anyways, Bla- Zabini? How did you even know I would be here?"

Blaise laughed, "Back to last names, Granger? And to answer your question, it was quite obvious you would be here."

"How?" Hermione demanded.

"Patience my dear, patience," he paused as Hermione rolled her eyes, " And to answer your question, it was quite easy predicting you would be here. Obviously the Head's common room was not an option, the library would be too public, hanging out with Potty and Weasel would make you feel worse. And you never were the type of girl to hang out down in the kitchens or leave the school and break your precious rules." He mocked.

She shot him a glare, and looked away.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Ginny?" She asked suspiciously.

"Who do you think let him in?" A familiar voice called out.

Ginerva Weasely stepped out from behind the shadows, startling a second year trying to eavesdrop. She glared fiercely at him, and the small student went running away. Ginny smirked, satisfied and turned her threatening gaze to the rest of the room. Never in the history of Hogwarts had a room cleared so fast.

She faced Hermione, "I have a plan. It's even better than the last, and-"

"No." Hermione interrupted in a stern tone.

"But it's perfect! And it will definitely wor-"

"I said no Ginny. You remember how well your 'last plan' worked out?" Hermione sneered. She conjured up a glass of firewhiskey and drained it before Ginny or Blaise could yank it out of her hands.

Ginny winced, and there was a small minute of silence before Blaise spoke.

"Draco needs to know what he's missing. I know you probably don't believe it, but he loved you Hermione. You were the only one. Not Astoria, not Tracey, none of the girls he went out with. Only you. "

"It's true. And I'm probably the least biased person here." A voice added.

Hermione didn't even have to turn around; she knew that voice like the back of her hand.

"Ron. I thought you had Quidditch practice with Harry."

"Er…yeah he's right here too. And I brought Pansy." Ron mumbled.

"Great. More Slytherins. Why don't we just throw a party. " Hermione muttered sarcastically.

"Would this be a good time to mention I invited Daphne?" Harry whispered.

Everyone shook their heads frantically and gestured him to stay quiet, but Hermione already heard.

"I don't know what everyone is going on about. It's just a breakup." Hermione's voice cracked.

"It's more than that and you know it. You loved him, and he still loves you." Ginny spoke.

Hermione slammed her empty glass on the table and the glass shattered, piercing her hand.

"I'm going to say this again, for those of you that have not heard, I don't want anything to do with him. I don't care if he snogs Astoria, he can marry her for all I care. Merlin, he can have kids with her right now for all I care. I don't care!" She nearly yelled, dry sobs shaking her petite frame.

Pansy patted Hermione's back soothingly, while Daphne, who just showed up, attempted to heal Hermione's hand.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione. You love him, and he loves you. Where's the hard part?" Ron said, ignoring the silent warnings of everyone else in the room.

Hermione seethed, "Well I don't know Ronald. Why don't you go out with Pansy, watch her cheat on you, and then call you Mudblood?"

She stood up abruptly, knocking the chair over. Hermione glared at everyone and left the room.

"Well that went well." Harry mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

Pansy turned to Ron, her face turning red.

"What. Did. You. Do?" She shrieked loudly. Ron winced and covered his ears.

"Are we even sure he really loves her, if he did all that to her?" Ron continued, missing the incredulous looks he was receiving.

"Are you kidding me?" Pansy said, her voice dangerously low.

"What's wrong with his question? She's our best friend, and there's no way we want her and Draco together if he did that to her. We don't like to see her hurt." Harry defended.

"He did worse." Daphne muttered darkly.

"What? What exactly did he do to her?" Harry asked.

"We aren't allowed to say." Pansy spoke up.

Ron turned red, "Wait you all know? Then tell us. Me, Harry, and Blaise have a right to know."

"Actually I already know." Blaise piped in.

"How does he know and we don't? Come to think of it, how do all of you know, but we don't! We're her best friends!" Harry exclaimed, followed by a grunt of agreement from Ron.

"Blaise was there for some of it, he doesn't know the whole thing. And Hermione told us. She also said not to tell you. What she said just now was a very basic, sugar coated story." Ginny explained.

All three boys spoke at once.

"There was more?"

"We should still know!"

"But she's our best friend!"

"All of you. Shut up. We'll tell you," Ginny sighed.

"But we promised Hermione-"

"We said we wouldn't tell anyone!" Pansy exclaimed, cutting Daphne off.

"Do you want them together or not?" Ginny asked. There were nods of agreement, along with some frantic shakes of heads from Harry and Ron.

"I see everyone wants them together, so we have to tell everyone the full story. Starting from the very beginning."

Nobody dared to argue with Ginny. She conjured up some seats, and the boys set to work setting up silencing charms and locking charms to make sure no one eavesdropped or intruded their conversation. Pansy and Daphne called for some food from the kitchens. When everything was set, the six people sat down on the chairs and sofas in front of the fire, waiting.

"Pansy, Daphne, can you help tell them the story?" Ginny asked.

They nodded, and soon Ginny began to speak.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...I wish I did but I don't. None of the characters are mine (trust me if it was, Dramione would be a real thing).**

Ginny Weasley loved to tell stories. She loved hearing them too. Her mother used to read bedtime stories to her all the time when she was little, and although she would never admit it; Ginny wished her mother still did it. Stories used to pacify her as a child, distracting her so she would fall asleep or at least not throw a tantrum. It didn't matter whom she was hearing it from, it didn't even matter if the story was true or not, Ginny would still listen attentively.

As she grew up, stories came in the forms of rumors and gossip. A little part in her brain told her, none of this was probably true. But it didn't stop her from listening to them. Now she was telling an important story, a story of Hermione and Draco. Ginny smiled. This story would be repeated over and over again, from parents to kids, from grandparent to grandchild, it would always be there.

"Oy, Gin. Stop smiling strangely and just tell us the story!" Ron interrupted loudly.

Ginny frowned, and Blaise patted her hand. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and started to speak.

"It all started at the beginning of summer. 'Mione and I were shopping for supplies in Diagon Alley…"

_Flashback:_

"Ginny, hurry up! How hard is it to pick an outfit?" Hermione sighed, exasperated.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. "We've been here, about thirty seconds."

She held a sparkly pink top to her chest. "What do you think?"

Hermione made a face, she hated pink. And sparkles. And this entire store.

"You're right. It clashes with my hair." Ginny tossed the shirt back onto the racks.

Hermione almost frowned, "Gin you could wear a sack and still look beautiful."

Ginny scoffed, but Hermione just smiled sadly. It was true. Ginny had grown more and more beautiful over the years. Her bright brown eyes sparkled, and her bright red hair shone in the sunlight. She had a perfect hourglass figure that made all the boys drool.

Ginny flung something silver at Hermione, who let out a small shriek in surprise.

Hermione tenaciously picked up the shining fabric with her thumb and index finger. Upon closer inspection, she discovered it was a slinky dress. Horrified, she threw it back to Ginny.

"I'm not wearing that. No way."

"Maybe not today, or tomorrow. But soon…" Ginny trailed of mysteriously.

"Besides silver is a Slytherin color." Hermione pouted, "And that makes it a No WAY."

"Maybe it's a sign." Ginny joked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. The day I date a Slytherin is the day Snape kisses McGonnagal."

Ginny burst out laughing. "I don't care. You are getting this dress."

Hermione sighed, there was no arguing with Ginny unless you wanted your head bitten off.

"What do you think about this dress?" Ginny asked, holding up a skin-tight short green dress. It was a bit too revealing for Hermione, but it was perfect for Ginny.

"I love it. Lets go now." Hermione said.

"Not so fast, we still have to get some clothes for you." Ginny warned.

"But…this wasn't part of the deal." Hermione muttered pathetically.

"Too bad. Now try on this dress." Ginny smiled, handing Hermione a midnight blue dress.

Hermione cursed silently, and grabbed the dress. She stomped into the changing rooms, and slammed open the door. She growled and stripped off her comfy jeans and t-shirt, putting on the dress. Surprisingly, it didn't look that bad. It had layers of chiffon and a dark blue bow sash around the waist. Hermione cracked a smile, and let her hair out of the tight bun on her head. Her dark curls tumbled down and she grinned. This wasn't so bad.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione responded, "Hold on Ginny. I'm almost done."

She fixed the straps of her dress, and pushed open the door. There was a soft 'oof' and Hermione slammed into something hard. She almost fell down, but a hand wrapped around her waist, holding her up.

"I'm not the Weaslette, Mudblood." A cold voice sneered. Hermione looked up and didn't bother to hide her displeasure.

"Malfoy. What are you doing here?" She growled.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to buy clothes. For someone that's supposed to be so smart, you're actually quite dumb." He responded, in a dull tone.

Hermione huffed, and it was only then she realized he was still holding her.

"Can you let go of me?"

"Gladly." Malfoy smirked and promptly unclasped his hands from her tiny waist. She fell down with a small thud.

Hermione scowled. "Malfoy, you are such an arse."

"I don't care what you think Mudblood. Just go back to your little mud world, and leave me the hell alone."

"You crashed into me." Hermione clenched her teeth together, her patience wavering.

"That means I have mudblood germs on me. Gross."

"You are a pain in the ass, Ferret."

"Why are you so obsessed with my ass, Granger?"

"You-You-You…..YOU FREAKING PUREBLOODED GIT!"

"That's all you can come up with? I daresay Granger, you're losing your touch." Malfoy sniffed haughtily.

"Is everything alright here?"

Both of them whipped their heads around to face an amused Ginny.

"Yes Weaslette thanks for asking."

"She was asking me, idiot. Ginny we are leaving." Hermione stormed out of the changing area.

"Okay then…" Ginny trailed off, confused. She followed Hermione, glancing suspiciously at Malfoy. They paid for their items and walked out the door.

"He's such a git, Gin! Oh he thinks he's so great just because he's a pureblood. He isn't even smart!" Hermione seethed, once they were outside.

"Isn't he second in your year?" Ginny pointed out.

"Yes but he's so annoying. He walks around like he owns the place! The girls practically bow down to him for no reason. He isn't even good looking!"

"But the if girls 'bow down to him'" Ginny paused, "He has to be good looking."

"Whose side are you on anyways?" Hermione glared.

Ginny held up her hands in surrender. "Okay, Okay. Forget him. Whoa, what happened to your hair?" She said, her hand reaching out to touch Hermione's hair.

"What? Does it look bad?" Hermione asked, slapping Ginny's hand away.

"Are you kidding me? You look so beautiful! Why don't you ever put your hair down?"

"It gets in the way when I read."

Ginny rolled her eyes at the very Hermione answer.

"Come on. I want to go to Flourish and Blotts."

-_End Flashback_

"Excuse me, I don't get what this has to do with Hermione and Draco." Harry cut in.

"Stupid Gryffindorks." Blaise muttered under his breath.

"What was that, darling?" Ginny said in a dangerously sweet tone.

"Nothing." Blaise blushed, and Ginny smiled.

"Thought so."

"That was the first time Draco saw Hermioine." Pansy stated in a duh tone.

"Once again, what's the point of that?" Ron said, annoyed.

"Draco has always been over the influence of his abusive and controlling father. Ever since he was sent to Azkaban, Draco has been opening up more and more. That was the first time he saw Hermione, without his father's cruel beliefs planted in his mind." Blaise explained impatiently.

"But Ginny said he called her a …you know what. How is that 'opening up' and no 'cruel beliefs'?" Harry said, confused.

"You can't completely get rid of everything you've known since day one, in just one summer. Besides he may have said mudblood, but he didn't mean it." Blaise said.

"Oh?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. This was news to her. "What was he really thinking?"

Blaise smiled. "He thought she looked cute when she wanted to rip his head off."


	3. Blaise and Ginny

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...I wish I did but I don't. None of the characters are mine (trust me if it was, Dramione would be a real thing).**

Blaise Zabini didn't know when he started to like Ginerva Weasley. His second year self would have rather kissed Allbus Dumbledore than even think of the Weaslette that way. Perhaps it was the day he ruined her Dreamless Sleep potion and she threatened to castrate him. Or maybe it was when he threw a snowball at her face.

When there were rumors that Ginny had snogged McLaggen in the second floor corridor, he felt a strange feeling of rage pulse through him. That was when he knew for sure. He had boldly walked up to the Gryffindor table at dinner and tapped her on the shoulder.

_Flashback:_

"Hey Wea-er Ginny."

"What do _you _want Zabini?" Ron had sneered.

"I believe I was talking to Ginny." Blaise spoke in an equally cool tone.

"Don't call her that!"

"That _is _her name, right?" Blaise smirked.

"Yes- b-but _you_ don't deserve the right to call her by her first name."

"Ron, I can speak for myself." Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously, and Ron squirmed.

"Now what do you want Zabini?" She snapped her attention back to him.

"I need to talk to you. Prefect stuff."

"Alright then. Come on." Ginny looked suspicious, but Ron was seething.

They walked out the hall together, both of them oblivious to the stares and whispers they had stirred up. They reached a deserted hallway, and Ginny stopped, crossing her arms over her chest.

Blaise's eyes were immediately drawn to her chest.

"Hey. My eyes are up here!" Ginny snapped, blushing furiously.

"Don't flatter yourself, I wasn't looking at your chest Weasley." Blaise denied.

"Whatever. What's this about prefect's business?"

Blaise panicked slightly. He was watching the way her hips swayed as she walked, and he couldn't think of anything on the way here. Her curves were voluptuous and he wanted to run his fingers through her long fiery hair. He locked eyes with hers, and the stare was so intense, Ginny looked away. His gaze trailed down to her long legs, and he thought of how amazing it would feel when she wrapped them around him, moaning and panting his name is pleasure. His eyes darkened with lust, and he blanked out for a minute.

"Um hello?" Ginny tapped her foot impatiently, snapping him out of his fantasy.

"What?" He smiled confusedly.

"Are you okay? You look kind of out of it." She sounded concerned.

"When I said 'Accio Hottie' I didn't expect it to actually work, but you're standing here so I guess it did!" Blaise blurted out.

"What?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

" One night with me, and they'll be calling _you_ moaning Myrtle."

"Excuse me?" Ginny seethed. Blaise started to worry, this had never happened before. Usually, any girl bowed down at his feet, and all he had to say way "hi".

"Wanna make some magic together? My wand is at the ready. If you know what I mean." Blaise winked suggestively.

"NO! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Ginny scowled and started to walk away, but Blaise grabbed her hand.

"Wait!" He shouted, way too loudly. Ginny winced, but turned around.

" I wanna put my thingy into your thingy." He rambled.

_Slap._

Blaise rubbed his stinging cheek. No girl had _ever_ slapped him before. He glanced at Ginny and anyone would have to be blind to not see she was extremely angry.

"Wait. I'm sorry. I just…. I don't really know what to say. I've never had to actually talk to a girl. I mean don't get me wrong, I am a Sex God. But usually girls fall at my feet begging me, this is the first time I've had to truly make an effort." Blaise sighed.

"I would hardly call that an effort." Ginny scoffed.

"Well its not like you can do any better. What would you do to get a guy?" He questioned, curiously.

"I'd just tell him I like him. Duh." She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's it?" Blaise looked skeptical, but gave it a try. "Alright then, Ginny I like you."

Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around him, and something soft brushed his lips. It took a moment for him to realize that Ginny was actually kissing him. HIM! The complete Slytherin player! The jerk! He smiled against her lips, and began to kiss her back. It wasn't like any other kiss he had. This one was full of passion, and now he could see why any bloke was upset when Ginny dumped him. She was an angel.

She broke the kiss a minute later, and gazed up at him expectantly.

"So you seriously like me? Are you sure?" Blaise spoke, ruining the moment.

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?" Ginny grinned, when Blaise rapidly shook his head.

"Does this mean we're an item now?" She asked tentatively, "That wasn't the worst snog of my life, so I think I'd stick around for a while."

"What do you mean, wasn't the worst snog ever? That was the best bloody snog you've ever had!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Mediocre, at best." Ginny smirked, a smirk worthy of a Slytherin.

"I'll show you." Blaise growled and smashed his lips into hers. She squealed in delight, and opened her mouth, allowing him entrance. Their tongues fought for dominance, and Ginny moaned.

When they came up for air, Ginny smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Blaise grinned, his hair tousled, "Baby did you survive Avada Kedavra? 'Cause you're drop dead gorgeous."

Ginny groaned, "Do these actually work? They're so ridiculous!"

Blaise laughed, "They worked on you."

-_End Flashback_

"So are you just going to stand there and fantasize about Ginny or actually tell the story?" Harry joked, snapping Blaise out of his dazed expression..

He blushed, and Potter frowned. "Wait, you were actually fantasizing about Ginny?"

Ron took Blaise's silence as a yes. " Dammit Zabini that's my sister!" He sputtered.

"And she's my girlfriend! Don't tell me you don't fantasize about Pansy?" Blaise retorted.

"That's different! Back me up Harry!"

"Sorry mate, but Zabini's right." Harry laughed.

"See." Blaise smiled haughtily, "I win."

"Must you always fight about everything? You are more like an old married couple than good friends." Daphne chuckled.

"We are _not_ an old married couple!" Blaise and Ron protested in unison.

Everyone burst out laughing, except for Blaise and Ron.

"So back to the story…." Daphne prompted.

"Yes, back to the story…." Blaise trailed off.

_Flashback_:

"So let me get this straight? You think the _mudblood _is cute?" Blaise asked, slightly disgusted.

"You haven't seen her recently! I'm telling you, she's way different. Besides I don't _like _her. I just want to shag her. She's like another notch on my bedpost. Imagine how great it would be to say I got '_goody-two- shoes- bookworm- virgin- Saint Granger_ into bed?" Draco smirked and leaned back on his seat.

Blaise rolled his eyes, looking out the window of the train.

"I think I like the Weaslette." He confessed.

Draco burst out laughing, but stopped abruptly when he realized Blaise sounded serious.

"Good one Blaise….." Draco trailed off when he realized that Blaise wasn't joking. .

"Well I guess she's hot enough. At least she's a pureblood." Draco swallowed uncomfortably.

"Hey. Back off. I called dibs already." Blaise warned. Draco scoffed. As if he would ever go for a blood traitor like her.

"At least she's not a mudblood." Blaise pointed out, and Draco glared at him.

"Shut up."

"Touchy, touchy." Blaise mocked.

"Draco, what would your father think if he found out you fancied the mudblood?" Blaise asked, forgetting that Lucius was a taboo subject.

Draco's gaze hardened, and he clenched his fists. "I could care less what that father thinks. He means nothing to me anymore."

Blaise looked down at the floor, refusing to make eye contact. He hastily changed the subject, "How's your mother?"

"Mum's fine. She seems slightly sad, but she'll be all right. She misses father, don't know what she ever saw in him. But strangely enough, she seems more relaxed, and just yesterday I saw her talking to a mudblood. It's like she doesn't care about blood purity anymore." Draco scowled in disgust.

"Do you care about blood purity anymore? Hell, even I don't care anymore." Blaise laughed bitterly. Ever since the war ended, he changed. He still was an arrogant bastard, but he wasn't that bad. You could even say he was _civil_.

"Do I care? Maybe not as much as before, since I'm talking about shagging _Granger_ of all people, but I still do. Its not like I'm going to go marry her, just a quickie." Draco smirked.

"I doubt you could bed Granger, she's not that stupid you know." Blaise said.

"Is that a challenge, Zabini?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? It's not as if you can actually do it." Blaise grinned.

"It's on. By three months from now, Granger will be wrapped around my finger, and probably another certain part of me." Draco laughed.

"What do I get if you can't do it?" Blaise asked.

"You get one favor from me. I'll do anything you need. Except sleep with you. I don't swing that way." He grinned.

Blaise gave a disgusted snort before replying "And the same reward for you if you win."

Both of the young men shook hands, and Draco smiled.

"You have no idea what you got yourself into Zabini. I'll have Saint Virgin Granger in my bed in no time." Draco winked.

"We'll see Malfoy. We will see." Blaise grinned.

-_End Flashback_

"I can't believe you actually talked about my best friend that way, Blaise." Ginny shook her head disappointed.

"Sorry Gin, I was a jerk back then. I've changed since I met you. Now not even Veritaserum could make me express how much I'm truly love you."

Ginny tried to look annoyed, but her smile gave her away.

"Terrible pickup lines won't work on Harry and I. I still can't believe this was all a bet! Why are we trying to get them together again?" Ron complained.

"It may have started out as a bet, but trust me, it definitely wasn't towards the November-ish. He truly loved her, he was just to blind to see it inside himself." Pansy spoke. She turned to Blaise and frowned.

"I don't get why you guys joked about 'Virgin Granger'. She wasn't really a virgin, you know?" Pansy looked confused.

Blaise choked on air and Ron turned a bright shade of vermillion.

All eyes turned on Pansy, and the tacit silence seemed to mean _WHAT THE HELL?!_

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, I won't usually do authors notes since they annoy me because I click on a chapter of a story and about half of it is like an authors note. Sorry Im rambling. Anyways, what I was going to say was if you haven't figured it out already, a big chunk of this story is going to be flashbacks. BUT don't worry! For all of you flashback haters, NOT ALL OF IT WILL BE FLASHBACKS! THERE WILL COME A PART WHEN THE STORYTELLING IS FINISHED AND PART II OF THE STORY BEGINS! PART II IS BASICALLY THE PART WHERE YOU WILL SEE DRAMIONE IN ACTION RATHER THAN FLASHBACKS! PLEASE REVIEW, ANY COMMENT IS ACCEPTABLE, ALTHOUGH PLEASE DO NOT SAY "F U" OR SOMETHING COMPLETELY IRRELAVENT! THANKS! EVERY SINGLE VIEW/REVIEW/FAVORITE/ FOLLOW MEANS A LOT TO ME SO I REALLY APPRECIATE THE TIME YOU TAKE TO WRITE A REVIEW/ CLICK THE BUTTON!

I LOVE YOU ALL! (AS OF NOW THAT'S ABOUT 8 PEOPLE BUT I'M OKAY WITH THAT!) THANKS AGAIN!


	4. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! LAST ONE!

PROMISE LAST AN!

I had an idea to do this story like a "reader picks the plot" story.

If you do not know what that is, here is a sneak peek:

The silence was killing her. The storm outside was raging, but between the distant cracks of thunder, it was dead silent. Hermione lay in her bed wide awake, the blankets thrown to the floor. Her eyes were wide open, and in her hand was the silver locket. It looked almost brand new, even though it was probably over hundreds of years old. She let her fingers glide over the inscription, and was hit with a sudden sense of nostalgia. Sighing, she pushed herself into a sitting position and stared at the door. _Fuck it, I'm doing this, she thought._ Hermione swung her legs over the edge of her bed, shivering as her feet grazed the cold stone floor. She made her way to the door, pulling her robe tighter and tighter with each step. The common room would've been pitch dark, except for the small bit of flames in the fireplace. Hermione carefully walked across the room to the exit and paused, glancing back at her open bedroom door. She could go back to her room. That was the safer choice. Or she could walk through that door, and do what she initially was going to do.

*******Your Choice**************

**Should Hermione continue with her initial goal? (If yes, continue reading)**

**Or should Hermione head back into her bedroom (Skip to chapter Going to insert chap # later )**

So basically the reader picks what the main characters do. The endings will probably be the same, but I'm not sure yet. I think it would be interesting. If you think I should try this out, **Please PM me! Otherwise i'll just write it like I am now. **


End file.
